Mission Kagome
by Anonymous Asian
Summary: ON HOLD B COZ SCHOOL IS A MAJOR PAIN IN DA ! DON'T BLAME ME BLAME MY TEACHER! IM SO SORRY!
1. A Love Mission

Mission: Kagome  
  
By Anonymous Asian  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story but I soooo wish I owned Kurama!!!  
  
AN: I except flames just so you know. I would also appreciate it if anybody out there could give me some pointers on my writing thanks! On to the story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: A Love Mission  
  
A bit of arguing rampaged on and on in Spirit World in Koenma's Office. Wait? THEE ruler of Spirit World a toddler??? AND to top it off possessing a sucker in his mouth at all times? What will the world come up with next? Sitting on the TV and watching the couch? (AN: Got that from the Chiclets commercial!) Well anyway!!!  
  
"Kurama why will you not do this mission for me?" Koenma had asked the young boy standing in front of him the same question for the 43rd time.  
  
His quiet, calm eyes soon became stern and narrow filled with anger and yet a drop of sorrow. "Because then I'd only be toying with her heart and mind. Besides, imagine how hurt she will be if she actually falls for me and here I am kidnapping her just 'coz you want to find out the limit of her powers! No! I am not messing with her like that,"  
  
"Are you positive?" questioned Koenma the pitiful sucker still in his tiny mouth. "I can fire you right here and now Kurama..." With a poof of smoke suddenly in Koenma's puny fingers was Kurama's contract.  
  
Kurama not knowing what to do was a little startled by this. "Koenma-"  
  
"Oh and can't you just drain her memory making her forget that you guys ever met?" Koenma felt so smart from saying that remark he felt like he was ruler of the world!!! Well he already was...Spirit World for that matter.  
  
"Koenma this is tampering with the rules of love. Have you not loved anyone before? Or will no one cherish the fat baby?"  
  
"Nope, never loved anyone! Girls have cooties with a capital C! Hehehe!" He chuckled his baby chuckle.  
  
"Oh honestly Koenma, you're like an immature little kid!"  
  
"So are you taking the mission or not?" "No,"  
  
"I have something that may motivate you Kurama... Let me show you who she is first...Heheheh," Koenma picked up a remote on his desk, which had the letters: SW Corporation. Koenma pressed the no. 4 and down came a screen and out of nowhere pooped up a projector. Koenma turned it on and the screen lit up showing the numbers 3-2-1 Soon appeared a lovely girl who seemed about Kurama's age.  
  
"She is very sexy..." chimed in Yoko.  
  
"Shut up fox! What do you know?"  
  
"Well I know she must be good in bed...Hehehe,"  
  
"Keep your lecherous thoughts to yourself!!!"  
  
"Oh come on Kurama admit it..."  
  
"Fine...I also do agree that she is hott,"  
  
"Just hott???"  
  
"Fine SEXY!"  
  
"Hahah I'll leave you alone now..."  
  
"Ummm are you there Kurama?"  
  
Snapping out of his conversation with Yoko he turned to face Koenma. "Oh yes Sorry..."  
  
"This is Kagome Higurashi. She is 15, attends Shikon High and most importantly is a miko. Her demon/spirit awareness is 87% that is very high. So watch your distance. She may sense your presence. "So...You interested now?"  
  
Kurama trying to fight off Yoko had a hard time giving him an answer.  
  
"YES! YES!"  
  
"No Yoko! Shut the hell up! I'm in control remember?"  
  
"Oh really? Catching Kurama off guard Yoko yelled, "Yes! I'll take the mission!!!"  
  
"You are going to pay Yoko,"  
  
"Hehehe I don't think so..."  
  
"Kurama, you will be transported to Tokyo. I see your mother is there, so you will be transported to your house,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Also take this SW corp. cell phone and tell me how things are,"  
  
"Yes Koenma..."  
  
"See yea then!" A dark hole appeared under Kurama's feet and he fell into the black abyss allowing it to devour his whole body. When he woke up he was in his room. He then heard his mom's humming getting more louder and louder. He attempted to hide in his closet but his mother had already opened the door.  
  
"Oh Suuichi! When did you get home from your foreign exchange program?" His mom didn't know he was a Spirit Detective and it was best for it to stay that way. "Ummm... Well, I came through the window because... because...I uhhh... wanted to surprise you!" he lied. "Oh what a thoughtful son I have!" Her warm embrace reminded Kurama of how much he missed his mother. "Mom, I am to meet my friends soon so I must be off," "Ok Suuichi...Good bye Deary!" "Farewell mother..." Kurama walked out grabbing a coat before he had left. As he walked down Shinjaka Street (made up) he forgot how much he missed Tokyo. The lights, the food, the people. "RING!RING!RING!" It was Kurama's so-called cell phone except it had a TV screen on it. "Hello Kurama!" It was Kurama's toddler of a boss Koenma. (AN: DUH! Who else could it be?) "Yes Koenma?" "Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke will be watching you. I asked them to accompany you. Turn around." "As Kurama did they all waved at him looking up from their newspapers and Starbucks coffee. "Oh and Kurama, you're about to bump into Kagome, ok bye!" The screen turned black. "Koenma?" He soon collided into a feminine creature about his age. She was holding her groceries and the fruits and vegetables all fell to the adamantine, cement, ground. "Oooooh I'm so sorry miss," Kurama apologized. He traced his hands across the ground searching for the fallen food suddenly noticing he placed his hand upon hers. When he looked up there she was staring back at him... Kagome Higurashi. 'Wow!' Kurama thought. "Her skin is so soft..." 'Hehehe I told you, that you would adore her...' It was Yoko. 'Fine! I admit defeat you dirty kitsune!' "Again, please except my utter most sincere apologies," Kurama stated dusting the dirt off his clothes. "It's alright really... I'm Kagome. You are..." "Suuichi, but you can call me Kurama. By the way do you know where Shikon High is?" "Oh Definitely!!! I go there!" "Oh?" "Mhmm! I'll show you around!" "Why thank you...Kagome," "No problem! See ya tomorrow!" She hugged her groceries tightly and walked passed him her angelic grace rubbing all over him. Kurama walked back torwards the gang with a sense of pride. Kuwabara and Yusuke gave him a thumbs up and Hiei just did his usual "Hn..." "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why do you always get the pretty girls Kurama?" Kuwabara whined. "Because he doesn't look dumb founded like you do," noted Hiei. "Wanna take this outside fag?" "We ARE outside dumb ass!" "Eh will you 2 cut it out?" retorted Yusuke. He was sick and tired of watching Hiei and Kuwabara trying to rip each other's heads off...LITERALLY! "Yes, you don't wanna go to school with a broken body part now do you?" mentioned Kurama. "What do you mean school?" they all asked at the same time. Hiei didn't like being around a lot of people and Yusuke and Kuwabara hated teachers. "At Shikon High," Kurama explained. "That is where Kagome Higurashi is learning," "Fine..." said Hiei. "But if that damn teacher puts me in detention..." "So it's settled! Shikon High here we come!" (AN: How'd you like the story? I need to know so please R and R!!!) 


	2. Giving Inuyasha A Scare

Chapter 2: Giving Inuyasha A Scare  
  
AN: I'm terribly sorry if I took so long on making the next chapter. I guess that's the consequence you get for trying to type 2 stories at once and you're just a newbie. Well enjoy!  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
"Oh my dear Suuichi please wake up!"  
  
"Ughhh..." was all the crimson haired boy riposted. Even at his old school they did not have to wake up THIS early. In fact, he went to school at 9:15.  
  
"Today's a school day darling," His mother said in her garrulous tone. Honestly, he could not perceive why his mother could wake up so preexistent and still be blissful... "Sweetie did your foreign exchange parents enroll you in a new school here?"  
  
"Ughhhh yea. Shikon High..." Again he was half-lying and half telling the truth. He wish he could tell his mother everything that has been going on in his life and what concerns and doubts he had but he knew he could never tell her ANYTHING. Since his job had to be kept concealed well or appalling events may transpire soon.  
  
"Shikon High? Why that is practically the loveliest school ever! How auspicious you are to be attending an elegant school such as that...Oh imagine! My baby Suuichi an honor student!"  
  
"Uhhhh ok..." He uttered. He hated it when his mom always at times referred to him as her 'baby' when he was already 15. But he guessed that's what made him love her so much.  
  
"Well get dressed my adorable son. Tardiness never makes a splendid 1st impression. Now you must not dally! Get going!" When she left his room he grabbed his clock and it glowed in green: 6:30 Kurama was to arrive at school at 7:00!!!  
  
"Fuck!" He thought.  
  
RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!!!!  
  
"What do you want Koenma?" Kurama responded.  
  
"Wakee Wakee lil Spirit Detective. Your uniform is in your closet. Get it, got it, GOOD!" Suuichi rose form his bed and sauntered to his closet. Koenma was right. His uniform was in there. Uniform? Or clown suit? His uniform consisted of a white collared shirt with a green stripe at the bottom and in blue letters in the right side said: Shikon High School.  
"Humph," He notion. "I'll just request my mother to give me a note. Never EVER in Spirit World or The Living World would I ever wear this bull..." At that moment everything started occurred so rapidly. He put on his usual red suit, brushed his teeth, grasped his backpack, raced downstairs sliding on the smooth, wooden rail, asked his mother for a waver, grabbed a piece of toast, said bye, and ran out the front door. (AN: Just pretend I said super super fast!!!)  
  
Kurama then passed Rurouni Kenshin Lane (made up) crossed .Hack Street then walked up the hill on Manga Central. When he finally reached Shikon High to his awe it was practically the biggest school he had ever seen. He quickly snapped out of his reverie and realized he was on a mission. But still, he liked the thought of being back at a school like a regular teenager instead of fighting demons for Koenma.  
  
He then saw Kuwabara and Yusuke sitting on a bench and Hiei Nestled on a think branch.  
"What took ya so long fox boy?" Catechized Kuwabara.  
  
"Just woke up late, that's all..."  
  
"Hey!!! Why aren't you wearing your uniform???" protested Yusuke. He despised hating uniforms because it made him look like everyone else and he was more of an individual than a follower.  
  
"Three words: note or waver," Kurama smirked at his brilliance.  
  
"Oh well you know what Kurama..." began Hiei. "6 words: We are all gonna kill you!" He thundered. "I HATE my uniform! It makes me look like a geek..."  
  
"Well I guess we can't all have such good looks like me...." Sang Kuwabara.  
  
"Yea...The looks of a baboon's ass," chortled Hiei.  
  
"Well we all better head inside everyone," implied Kurama. As the 4 walked inside they met a humoungous, hairy lady, with a twitching boil on her cheek and a brown mole with snaring hairs sticking out of it.  
  
"Woah," hinted Hiei to Kuwabara. "She makes you look handsome, Hehehe!"  
  
"Sumtin a bit funny y'all wants tah sharez wit mae?"  
  
"Uhhhh no," lingual everyone at the same time.  
  
"Den stopz ya laughin' ya heard? I've a herda sum elephants quieter then you's alls... Soz ur deh new 4 da principal told da me to keep me eye out for u's...Kagome Higurashi!!!! Hup too 3 4 hup too 3 4 (dunno how to spell it) c'mon get going!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Hairy-ett," As soon as she caught sight of Kurama she squealed with amusement. "It's you! The boy I bumped into!!!"  
  
"Uhh yeah..." He answered timidly.  
  
"Eh! If you'z wants tah make out den wait till schoolz a over!" She handed the four a class info card and sent them off.  
  
It was a short day so there weren't many classes.  
  
Kurama:  
  
1st period: Math 2nd period: History 3rd period: Science 4th period: Lunch (if that even is a period lol) 5th period: PE 6th period: Study Hall  
  
GO HOME!!!  
  
Kuwabara:  
  
1st period: Science 2nd period: Math 3rd period: History 4th period Lunch 5th period: PE 6th period: Study Hall  
  
GO HOME!!!  
  
And who gives a fuck about Yusuke and Hiei... I just have to cut there scheds out or else I would be wasting your time and my time.  
  
Luckily, Kurama had Math with Kagome and as they passed the halls trying to get to Mrs. Kamui's class a certain half demon and his bitch stopped them.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Little Miss Perfect?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Class... Class is two things: a place where you learn and something that you don't have..."  
  
"O0o0oh I'm so scared! Kagome just insulted me!!! Waaaah Imma cry! Hold me Kikyo!" He snuggled into his girlfriend's arms.  
  
All Kagome did was roll her eyes in aggravation.  
  
"I'm so glad we broke up..." laughed Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha says that I'm twice the woman you'll ever be...Body and all..." explained Kikyo. Oh how Kagome hated Inuyasha's new girlfriend...  
  
"Face it... You were nothing with me and you were nothing without me..." grinned Inuyasha his lips curling at the ends in the sight of his ex- girlfriend about to cry.  
  
"Nobody calls MY woman nothing!!!" bellowed Yoko.  
  
"Yoko this is none of your buisness! Now calm down!"  
  
"Do you wanna see her hurt Kurama?"  
  
"Well I no I don't-"  
  
"My point exactly!!!" Before Kurama could make Yoko halt in all his rage Yoko of coursedly took over and picked up Inuyasha by the collar his feet dangling in the air.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation..." He smashed Inuyasha against the lockers still keeping a firm grip on him.  
  
"What's your problem cough" Inuyasha asked a little bit frightened.  
  
"You will not make this girl cry or do anything whatsoever to hurt her: emotionally and physically. Do you understand? PUNK!" Yoko again smashed him against the hard-cold metal.  
  
"Yes..." Inuyasha answered with a wheezy voice.  
  
"Apologize now!"  
  
"I'm s-s-sorr-sorry Kagome..." His voice a little tight because he could hardly breathe.  
  
"Good..." Yoko then threw him across the hall allowing him to hit the emergency entrance of the school.  
  
-----Kagome's POV-----  
  
"He did that...For me... WoW... While me and Inuyasha used to see each other Inuyasha would have never done that for me...  
  
-----End of POV----- Kikyo traumatized because her boy friend had the rep of being the toughest guy in school started to back away.  
  
As soon as Yoko gave Kurama control he did not realize what Yoko had just done and before he could see Inuyasha lying on the ground in pain Kagome leapt up and kissed him on the lips.  
  
-----Kurama's POV-----  
  
"What did Yoko do??? And Kagome just met me and she's already kissing me???"  
  
-----End of POV-----  
  
"What was that kiss for?" Kurama interrogated a little puzzled.  
  
"For standing up for me silly!" She kissed him again but this time on the cheek.  
  
"Yoko..."  
  
"So I beat the jerk up...Big deal!"  
  
"Still-"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"He started it!!!"  
  
"Errr fine... But next time I won't tolerate it..."  
  
"Hehehe!"  
  
"Come on Kurama we are going to be late!!!" She was so glad Kurama stood up for her like that she didn't mind to hold her hand in his as they walked the quiet halls and passed the staring eyes into Math class....  
  
AN: Like? Chapter 3 here we come! 


End file.
